


heat of the moment

by quietgal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietgal/pseuds/quietgal
Summary: Alfred quickly shut the door, taking a deep breath. Arthur hadn’t had a real heat in years. Though it made sense that he would get one around this time, Alfred couldn’t believe that it was happening today. He really should’ve caught on sooner.





	

“Babe, you don’t look so good,” Alfred spoke uneasily, eyeing his mate with concern. He placed a hand on his Omega’s shoulder anxiously. “I think we better go home.”

“No,” Arthur refused, flipping through the shelved books with shaky, pale hands. “You told me that you would buy me my books today. D-Don’t try to get me to leave just because you’re low on cash or s-something.”

Alfred sighed, exasperated. “But you’re shivering and everything.” He pressed his free hand to Arthur’s sweaty forehead. “Maybe you have a fever...”

“I don’t!” Arthur growled, shaking both of Alfred’s hands off of him violently. He turned his head to look Alfred in the eye. “Get your filthy hands off of me. I am _fine_. Go entertain the children.”

Alfred turned to look at their two kids. He couldn’t help smiling at the sight of them; Henry, their oldest, was quietly reading to his little sister, who was resting her head on his arm. “They’re fine.” He turned back to Arthur. “You’re the one who needs my attention. C’mon, honey, let’s go home,” he murmured, reaching for Arthur again.

“If you touch me again, I swear I’ll go mad.”  Arthur didn't even bother looking up, pronouncing each word with finality.

“Jeez, calm down!” Alfred pouted, retracting his hand. “You don’t have to be so mean.”

“I’m just repeating myself so my words will finally get through that dense head of yours!” Arthur snapped, glaring at his mate. “Now fuck off! Let me pick what I want and _then_  we’ll leave!”

Alfred stepped back, taken aback by his mate’s strong language. Arthur normally wouldn’t curse him out unless they were having a fight, though he used to do it all the time before they had children. “Fine!” Alfred huffed, sulking. “Whatever _you_  want, as always.” He heard Arthur groan as he turned around. 

He hadn’t even walked all the way to where the kids were sitting yet when he heard a muted crash. He almost rolled his eyes when he turned and was greeted with the sight of his panting and red-faced mate collapsed on the ground. 

“Damn it, Arthur!” He jogged back to him, intending to pick him up and take him home. He wasn’t expecting a face full of heat scent. A low, guttural moan practically forced its way out of him. Embarrassingly enough, he felt the beginnings of arousal stirring inside of him in the middle of the bookstore.

“Fuck, are you kidding me?” Alfred grunted as he picked up his mate, intentionally positioning the Omega in front of his body so to hide his arousal. Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred’s waist, beginning to lap and gnaw at the nape of Alfred’s neck.

Alfred shivered. “St-Stop it, Arthur, I’ll drop you! Jesus, you’re unreal,” he muttered.

He quickly called to the kids, making his way out of the bookstore as quietly and surreptitiously as he could (though it was hard with the scent of Arthur’s heat broadcasting to every person in the crowded store).

Alfred dropped Arthur onto the passenger seat of their car, staring at him with wide eyes and a flushed face. Arthur whined, reaching for him. “N-No, babe. Calm down.” He quickly shut the door, taking a deep breath. Arthur hadn’t had a real heat in years. Though it made sense that he would get one around this time, Alfred couldn’t believe that it was happening today. He really should’ve caught on sooner. 

“Is Mommy okay?” A quiet voice asked from behind him. Alfred quickly turned, still reeling at the situation.

“U-Um, yeah, he’s fine. He’s just a little, um... well. Mommy’s... uh... he’s just going to be a little different for the week, okay?” Alfred stammered, nervously smiling and crouching down to meet his children’s eye level. He gently smoothed back Henry’s hair and pressed a kiss to Ruby’s cheek. “But he’s fine, so don’t worry. He might say weird things, but everything’s going to be okay. I promise. Okay?” When his kids nodded back at him, Alfred ushered them into the car. As he got into the driver’s seat, he sent off a quick text to his brother.

_“hey, Arthur gone into heat, can u please come pick up the kidsjust for 1 nite. U can leave them w mom if u want”_

He sighed in relief when his brother responded almost immediately.

_“Yes that’s fine be there soon”_

Alfred drove home as fast as he could, playing loud music and laughing uncomfortably over each time Arthur begged or reached for him. He had forgotten what it was like to drive when he was so damn hard. He bit his lip, thinking of the road trip he and Arthur had taken together when they were 17. 

As soon as they were home, Alfred practically pushed Arthur into their nest. He set up the kids with the TV and rushed to Arthur’s side. 

“Babe, how’re you doing?” He asked breathlessly, stripping off his clothes.

Arthur was writhing in the middle of the sheets, pillows, and comforters that made up their nest. He had only managed to take off his pants and unbutton his shirt halfway. “It’s hot,” the Omega moaned. “Alfred, _please_...”

Alfred helped him undress as fast as he could. Arthur was flushed red just about everywhere and quite obviously turned on. Alfred was on his way to looking and feeling about the same. 

Many rushed kisses and greedy touches later, Alfred couldn’t stand it anymore. “God, you’re incredible,” the Alpha murmured, etching his teeth into Arthur’s mating mark again.

“Fuck me,” Arthur begged, groping and clawing at Alfred's back. “P-Please, Al, I need you!” 

Alfred loved his fierce and stubborn Omega, but damn if it wasn’t a turn-on when Arthur was undone like this. He found himself nodding, pushing fingers into Arthur and feeling slick gush against him. The Omega was quickly moaning and pawing at him with even more desperation than before. 

Alfred finally began to push in, his eyes nearly rolling backwards into his head at the feeling. Though it had been annoying to realize that Arthur was going into heat, he thanked every deity he could think of for that tight wetness around him now. He wondered how he had lived for all those years without heat sex. He began a slow thrust, absolutely living for each desperate moan and whimper that came out of his beautiful, adorable mate. 

“A-Al,” Arthur eventually managed, thrusting back against his lover. “Please, love, I-I need more, harder, come on--” 

He couldn’t even finish his sentence before Alfred was drilling into him harder than he had in years. All Alfred needed was permission to take what was his. 

Arthur wasn’t usually a screamer, but apparently today he was. It drove Alfred insane. He grabbed at Arthur’s cock, pumping him to his finish and all the while thrusting harder and harder until they both reached climax. 

Though Alfred wanted so badly to knot, he knew he couldn’t. He didn’t know when Matthew would arrive, and he had to check on the kids. With great reluctance, he pulled out. Arthur immediately started whining. 

“Shh, shh, babe, I’m right here,” Alfred hushed him, rummaging through the comforters and looking for one of Arthur’s plugs. He sighed in relief when he found one, quickly pushing it inside of Arthur and inflating it to simulate a knot with the press of a button. Arthur calmed as Alfred began to stroke his thigh. “How’s that, sweetheart?” He crooned, kissing Arthur’s cheek.

“I-I want _you_ ,” Arthur moaned pitifully. 

“Later, honey, I promise.” Alfred pressed more kisses to Arthur’s face and neck.

“No!” The Omega cried, beginning to writhe around in the sheets again. “I-I want you, Alfred, take it out!”

“Babe!” Alfred tried to take his shoulders, desperately wishing he would calm down. “C-C’mon, please relax! Here--” he said, thinking of an idea. He rushed to the small pantry they kept in the nest and smiled brightly to find Arthur’s favorite chocolates waiting for him. 

“Look!” He held up the box, approaching his somewhat teary mate slowly. “Look, baby, you love these.”

He sat at Arthur’s side and took one of the chocolates from the box. “You want it?” Arthur gave a small nod. Alfred chuckled. “Okay, you gotta relax, then.”

Alfred definitely shouldn’t have fed Arthur that many chocolates, but he couldn’t resist with how adorable his mate looked. “Good boy,” he murmured happily, loving to feel Arthur lap at his fingers for just another taste. “Close your eyes, sweetheart. Just rest now.” Alfred beamed when Arthur listened to him, settling into the sheets. He sat for a few moments, stroking his mate’s arm soothingly.

He jumped when there was a knock at the door. He quickly made sure that Arthur hadn’t been disturbed, then pulled his boxers back on and made his way to answer it. “Henry, I told you not to-- oh.” 

“Hey.” It was his brother standing there. “Henry let me in. I got you this.” He held up a bag of McDonald’s. Alfred could’ve melted on the spot.

“ _Dude,_  you’re the best. I just got him down, this is exactly what I need right now,” Alfred laughed a bit, taking the bag from him.

Matthew laughed with him. “I know you probably will, but don't say I didn't warn you not to eat them all at once. Everything okay?”

Alfred nodded, somewhat in a hurry to get back to his mate. “Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. So you’re good to take the kids, right? You can leave them at mom’s if you want, just bring ‘em back tomorrow because I’m sure Arthur’s gonna get all antsy if he can’t see them--”

“Al,” Matthew cut him off. “I got it, okay? Everything’s gonna be fine. Have a good week.”

Alfred stared at him for a moment, then laughed. “Yeah. Yeah, thanks, man.” He hugged his brother shortly.

“Alfie,” a weak whine came from inside the nest. Alfred immediately blushed. 

“I gotta go,” he mumbled, a little embarrassed. Matthew only laughed. 

“Don’t worry about it. See you soon, okay?”

Alfred nodded. “Thanks again.” He closed the door behind him. When he turned, he couldn’t help but laugh as his beautiful mate reached for him. As he fell into his lover’s arms, he couldn’t have been more grateful for having such an amazing family.


End file.
